Deep Space 9 (DMU)
|factype=starbase, space station |affiliation=Bajoran Empire, Terran Empire, Cardassian Union (2346-2369) |constructed=2346 |location=Bajoran system, in orbit of Bajor |status=Active (2389) |altimage= }} In the dark mirror universe, Deep Space 9 is a Bajoran space station which was the centre of control for the Bajoran Empire in the Bajoran sector. The station orbited Bajor and processed uridium from the planet using slave labor, its commanding officer was Colonel Kira Nerys. The station was of Cardassian design, built by Bajoran slave labor in 2346. Called Terok Nor by the Cardassians, the station was used for the processing of uridium ore by Bajoran laborers. After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the provisional government of the newly-established Bajoran Empire petitioned for relief efforts and offered to allow the Bajoran Militia to administer the station as a starbase, prompting its new designation. History Terok Nor The station was completed in 2346. The design and construction of the station was made by the Cardassian designer Kotan Darek who worked with the unwilling assistance of the Bajoran architect Charna Sar. At the time, Darek remained in charge of the construction of the station until its completion whereupon it was targeted by the Bajoran Resistance who managed to damage it. This act weakened Darek's influence and led to the appointment of Gul Dukar who immediately took control of management of the station after relieving Kotan Darek of command. However, Kotan Darek secretly helped the Bajoran Resistance by way of Charna Sar which allowed a raid to be conducted on Terok Nor where Gul Dukar attempted to kill the Bajoran workers by ejecting them into space. The incident killed Dukar but left his son alive and allowed for Bajoran workers to continue working at the space station. In the year 2366, while the station was under the command of Cardassian Gul Skrain Dukat, prefect of Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation, Terok Nor was used as a testing ground for a new variation of the Double Helix virus created by Thallonian General Gerrid Thul. The virus crossed species and affected Bajorans, Cardassians, and Ferengi. At the behest of Bajoran doctor Kellec Ton, Dukat allowed a small contingent of Terran medical personnel, lead by Kellec's Terran ex-wife, Doctor Katherine Pulaski of Imperial Starfleet, to offer aid. With the assistance of Kira Nerys, a member of the Bajoran Resistance, who found the source of the virus on the surface of Bajor, Pulaski and her team managed to find a cure for the virus before the station was destroyed by the Cardassians in order to contain the outbreak. When the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor in early 2369, they took every component of value from the station, destroyed what they could. Deep Space 9 In 2369, the station was the command post for Empire authority throughout the Bajor sector, under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys. The station also served as a processing center for uridium ore mined from Bajor; the processing facilities were manned by alien slaves. Like the planet it orbited, the station operated on a twenty-six hour day. Its purpose was to serve as a refinery for uridium ore that was mined from Bajor's surface, a process carried out in temperatures as high as 55 °Celsius. Therefore, Deep Space 9 had extensive ore refining and transport facilities that occupied the large docking pylon structures and was built to accommodate up to seven thousand humanoid-sized people as well as process up to twenty thousand tons of ore a day. The station also served as a command post from which the Bajoran Intendant of Bajor, most notably Kira Nerys, oversaw the military of Bajor. Command crew *'Commanding officer' **Colonel/Intendant/Major/Commander Kira Nerys (2369-present) *'First officer' **Commander Typhuss James Halliwell (2369-present) *'Kira's lover and personal boyguard' **Commander Typhuss James Halliwell (2369-present) *'Second officer' **Commander Kathryn Janeway (2369-present) *'Counselor/adviser/Diplomatic officer' **Commander Deanna Troi (2369-present) *'Senior science officer': **Commander Jadzia Dax (2369-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Commander Beverly Crusher (2369-present) *'Chief of security' **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (2373-present) *'Security officers' **Captain Ezri Tigan (2369-present) *'Tactical officer' **Colonel Samantha Carter (2373-present) Quark's Quark's bar staff *'Owner and bartender' **Quark (2370-present) *'Assistant manager' **Rom (2380-present) *'dabo girls' **Leeta (2371-present) Appendices Connections Category:Space stations Category:Nor class space stations Category:Dark mirror universe